cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
HIST Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded HIST (History) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of History within the Faculty of Humanities. 100-level courses HIST 105 - Introduction to Pre-Robertian and Robertian World History HIST 110 - History of Uralica HIST 130A - History of the Christian Coalition of Countries HIST 130B - History of The Order Of Light HIST 131 - History of Francoism HIST 132 - Pacifican-Polar Relations HIST 140 - History of Christianity I HIST 141 - History of Christianity II HIST 145 - Christianity in Uralica: Retrospect and Prospect 200-level courses HIST 210 - History of the United States HIST 220 - History of England HIST 236 - Medieval Europe HIST 240 - History of Pre-Robertian Europe HIST 245 - The Second World War HIST 250 - History of Global Hegemony on Planet Bob HIST 253 - Introduction to Chinese Civilization Before 1840 HIST 254 - Introduction to Chinese History Since 1840 HIST 255 - The Origins of Modern Japan HIST 256 - Japan in the Pre-Robertian Era HIST 257 - Introduction to the Civilization of India HIST 259 - Introduction to African History HIST 260 - History of Science HIST 261 - History of Technology HIST 265 - Special Topics in History HIST 265A - History of Co-operatives 300-level courses HIST 300 - History, Culture and Interpretation HIST 301 - The United States in the 19th Century HIST 304A - The United States in the 20th Century: 1890-1945 HIST 304B - The United States in the 20th Century: 1945–Present HIST 310 - The American West HIST 315A - U.S. Foreign Relations, 1750–1914 HIST 315B - U.S. Foreign Relations, 1914 to Cataclysm HIST 316 - The American Experience in Vietnam HIST 318 - Topics in American History HIST 319 - Seminar in American History HIST 320A - Seminar in Medieval England HIST 320B - Crime and Criminality in Medieval England HIST 321 - Tudor-Stuart England HIST 324 - Britain's Long Eighteenth Century (1689–1837) HIST 325 - Britain, 1815–1914 HIST 327 - 20th Century Britain HIST 328 - Death and the Afterlife in England HIST 329 - Power and Popular Culture in England, 1300-1900 HIST 330 - The Bloody Code: Crime in England, 1660–1800 HIST 338 - Seminar in British History HIST 339 - Topics in British History HIST 340 - World War I HIST 341 - Historians and the Computer: Theory and Techniques of Social Science History HIST 342 - British North America, Conquest to Confederation HIST 343A - Labouring Lives: Work and Workers in Canada to 1907 HIST 343B - Labouring Lives: Work and Workers in Canada since 1907 HIST 344 - Political History of Canada From Confederation To Cataclysm HIST 345 - The Cataclysm and the Beginnings of the Robertian Era HIST 346 - The GATO-INC War and the Emergence of the New Pacific Order HIST 347 - The First Two Polar Wars and the Foundation of Polaris HIST 348 - The First Great War and Its Aftermath HIST 349 - History of Right vs. Left Conflicts on Planet Bob HIST 350 - The Emergence of Farkistan and the Second Great War HIST 351A - The Third Great War I HIST 351B - The Third Great War II HIST 352 - The Green Civil War HIST 353 - An Objective View of the FAN-WUT War HIST 354A - The Unjust War I: Pre-War Rumblings HIST 354B - The Unjust War II: The Actual War and Its Aftermath HIST 355 - The Third Polar War HIST 357A - Post-Unjust War Hegemony HIST 357B - Post-Unjust War Developments HIST 358A - Women in Uralica HIST 358B - Race and Ethnicity in Uralica HIST 359A - The Influence of Canada on Uralica HIST 359B - The Influence of Finland on Uralica HIST 359C - The Influence of Hungary on Uralica HIST 359D - The Influence of The USSR and Russia on Uralica HIST 360 - The Renaissance HIST 361 - The Reformation HIST 363 - Revolutionary and Napoleonic Europe, 1789–1815 HIST 364A - France and International Relations, 1814–1914 HIST 364B - France and International Relations, 1914–82 HIST 365A - Social and Cultural History of Pre-Robertian Europe: 1770-1848 HIST 365B - Social, Cultural, and Political History of Pre-Robertian Europe: 1848-1914 HIST 366 - Europe Between Two World Wars HIST 367 - The Second World War and the Recovery of Western Europe HIST 369 - Gender, Religion and Politics in France, 1453–1715 HIST 370A - Reaction, Reform and Revolution in France, 1814–1914 HIST 370B - Reaction, Reform and Revolution in France, 1914–1982 HIST 371A - Image and Reality: Scandals in France, 1785–1870 HIST 371B - Image and Reality: Scandals in France, 1870–1982 HIST 372 - Imperial Germany HIST 373 - Weimar and Nazi Germany HIST 374 (also RUSS 427) - Imperial Russia, 1689–1917 HIST 376 - The Soviet Union and Its Successor States, 1917–2000 HIST 377 - Pre-Robertian Ukraine HIST 378 - The European Union HIST 380A - Seminar in Medieval Europe HIST 380B - Individual, Family and Community in Medieval Society HIST 380C - Medieval Foundations of the Western Legal Tradition HIST 380D - Medieval Law and Literacy HIST 382A - The Scientific Revolution HIST 382B - The Origins of Modernity HIST 383A - The Enlightenment in Britain HIST 383B - The Enlightenment in Europe HIST 386 - Criminality and Violence in Europe, 1400-1800 HIST 388 - Topics in European History HIST 389 - Seminar in European History HIST 390 - War in the Modern World, Cataclysm to the Present HIST 392 - Seminar in the History of the Second World War HIST 393 - Topics in the Historical Study of Peace and War HIST 394 - Seminar in Peace and War Studies HIST 396 - Topics in the History of Science HIST 399 - Third Year Honours Essay 400-level courses HIST 400 - History of the Non-Western Church HIST 401 - Anabaptist/Mennonite Brethren Studies HIST 402 - Alliance History and Thought HIST 403 - The Cultural Character of Evangelicalism HIST 404 - Baptist History and Thought HIST 405 - History of Pre-Robertian Pentecostalism HIST 410 - The "War on Peace" HIST 411 - One Vision vs. No Vision - the GATO-1V War HIST 412A - Uralican Military History I: Reputation-Building and Ghost-Busting HIST 412B - Uralican Military History II: War of the Coalition vs. GOD HIST 412C - Uralican Military History III: The Order Of Light HIST 413 - The Emergence of Unity And Power in Aqua and Orange Spheres HIST 414 - History of Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity HIST 415A - The Military History of the Christian Coalition of Countries HIST 415B - The Military History of The Order Of Light HIST 416A - The Continuum-NoV War: Nazism or Not? HIST 416B - Special Topics: Issues with Supremacism On Planet Bob HIST 416C - Special Topics: Issues with The Verity of Casus Belli On Planet Bob HIST 417 - The War of the Coalition And The Dissolution of BLEU HIST 418 - Religion and Alliance on Planet Bob: CCC, JAMA, and Others HIST 419 - The Anarchist Movement, NONE, and Vox Populi HIST 420 - The Karma War And The Downfall Of "Hegemony" HIST 421 - A Closer Look At Differing Karmic Elements: Complaints & Grievances, SuperFriends, Citadel, and Peripheral Alliances HIST 422 - Post-Karmic Developments HIST 423 - The BiPolar War And Its Consequences HIST 434A - Late Imperial China HIST 434B - Twentieth-Century China HIST 434C - Pre-Robertian China HIST 436A - Rise and Fall of Imperial Japan HIST 436B - Japan's Postwar Economic History HIST 438 - Topics in East Asian History HIST 439 - Seminar in East Asian History HIST 440 - Topics in Middle East History HIST 442 - Palestinian-Israeli Conflict HIST 443 - Religion and State in the Pre-Robertian and Robertian Middle East HIST 444 - Religion and State on Planet Bob HIST 445 - Charismatic Christianity HIST 451 - Asian Diaspora: The Chinese Overseas HIST 455 - Foundations of Islamic Civilization HIST 459 - History of South Africa HIST 465 - Modern Colonial Empires HIST 466 - Twentieth Century Decolonization in Global Perspective HIST 467 - Visions of "Other" Societies HIST 468 - Topics in World and Comparative History HIST 469 - Seminar in Comparative History HIST 470 - Introduction To The Colour Sphere System HIST 471 - History of the Spheres: Blue HIST 472 - History of the Spheres: Orange HIST 473 - History of the Spheres: Aqua HIST 474 - History of the Spheres: Green HIST 475 - History of the Spheres: White HIST 476 - History of the Spheres: Black HIST 477 - History of the Spheres: Purple HIST 478 - History of the Spheres: Maroon HIST 479 - History of the Spheres: Yellow, Grey, Pink, and Brown HIST 480 - Approaches to History HIST 481 - Doing Digital History: Creating Microhistories for the Internet HIST 490 - Directed Reading HIST 499 - Honours Thesis 500-level courses HIST 500 - Historiography HIST 501A - Field in American History I HIST 501B - Field in American History II HIST 502A - Field in British History I HIST 502B - Field in British History II HIST 503A - Field in Canadian History I HIST 503B - Field in Canadian History II HIST 504A - Field in European History I HIST 504B - Field in European History II HIST 505A - Field in Robertian History I HIST 505B - Field in Robertian History II HIST 505C - Field in Robertian History III HIST 505D - Field in Robertian History IV HIST 506A - Field in Medieval History I HIST 506B - Field in Medieval History II HIST 508A - Field in Chinese History I HIST 508B - Field in Chinese History II HIST 509A - Field in Japanese History I HIST 509B - Field in Japanese History II HIST 510 - Topical Field in Social History HIST 511 - Topical Field in Military History HIST 512 - Topical Field in Intellectual/Cultural History HIST 513 - Topical Field in Women's/Gender History HIST 514 - Topical Field in World History HIST 516 - Topical Field in Computers and History HIST 517 - Topical Field in Cultural History and Theory HIST 518 - Topical Field in Political History HIST 519 - Topical Field in Special Topics HIST 521 - Topical Field in Legal History HIST 522 - Topical Field in Religious History HIST 523 - Topical Field in History of Science/Technology HIST 526 - Topical Field in Ethnohistory HIST 527 - Topical Field in Qualitative Research Methods HIST 528 - Field School in Ethnohistory HIST 550 - Non-Thesis MA Historiography/Research Methods HIST 590 - Directed Reading - Field HIST 591 - Directed Reading - Topical Field HIST 598 - MA Major Research Paper HIST 599 - MA Thesis 600-level courses HIST 699 - PhD Dissertation